Previous holders for hearing aid batteries of which applicant is aware completely encapsulate the battery around at least its entire curved surface. While generally efficient and useful for the purpose intended, this manner of holding the battery added significantly to the net effective diameter of the battery package which was inserted into a battery door in the hearing aid. This is undesirable since the hearing aid must be as small as possible to achieve manufacturing economy, particularly in all in-the-ear hearing aids. In addition, the small size leads to better aesthetics and comfort in general.